parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Amazing World of Thomas
'''The Amazing World of Thomas & Friends '''is a fan-fiction VHS/DVD Release featuring six Season 1 episodes and two Season 2 episodes narrated by Ringo Starr, one Season 1 episode, six Season 2 episodes, two Season 3 episode and one Season 4 episode narrated by George Carlin, one Season 6 episodes narrated by Alec Baldwin, one Season 7 episode narrated by Michael Angelis and one Season 10 episode narrated by Michael Brandon. This is distributed by Video Treasures in 2013. This is made by Daniel Pineda. Stories # Thomas and Bertie's Great Race (Ringo Starr-US) # Pop Goes the Diesel (George Carlin) # Old Iron (Ringo Starr-US) # Thomas and Skarloey's Big Day Out (Michael Brandon) # Come Out, Henry! (Ringo Starr-US) # Henry to the Rescue (Ringo Starr-US) # Duck Takes Charge (George Carlin) # James Learns a Lesson (Ringo Starr-US) # Foolish Freight Cars (Ringo Starr-US) # A Proud Day for James (Ringo Starr-US) # Gordon and Spencer (Michael Angelis-US) # Edward's Exploit (George Carlin) # Percy's Ghostly Trick (George Carlin) # Toby's Tightrope (George Carlin) # The World's Strongest Engine (Alec Baldwin) # James in a Mess (George Carlin) # Rusty to the Rescue (George Carlin) # Diesel's Devious Deed (George Carlin) # No Joke for James (George Carlin) # A Close Shave for Duck (Ringo Starr-US) # Thomas Comes to Breakfast (George Carlin) Notes *Narrated by Ringo Starr, George Carlin, Alec Baldwin, Michael Angelis, and Michael Brandon. *The front and back covers are Blue, Green, and Red. *The Season 5 intro, nameplate sequence (1992-1994) and outro are used together. *The opening credits echo before Thomas and Bertie's Great Race. *The nameplates echo after Thomas and Bertie's Great Race, Pop Goes The Diesel, Old Iron, Thomas and Skarloey's Big Day Out, Come Out, Henry!, Henry to the Rescue, Duck Takes Charge, James Learns A Lesson, Foolish Freight Cars, A Proud Day for James, Gordon and Spencer, Edward's Exploit, Percy's Ghostly Trick, Toby's Tightrope, The World's Strongest Engine, Rusty to the Rescue, Diesel's Devious Deed, No Joke for James, and A Close Shave For Duck. *The end credits echo after Thomas Comes To Breakfast. *The "Next Story Coming Up Soon!" logo is taken from the Strand Home Video versions of Thomas Gets Tricked, James Learns A Lesson and Tenders and Turntables. *Distributed by Video Treasures. Trivia *In the End Credits, a still Thomas Comes To Breakfast picture is used. Summary Opening Credits *THOMAS THE TANK ENGINE & FRIENDS *BASED ON THE RAILWAY SERIES BY THE REV. W. AWDRY *ADAPTATION BY BRITT ALLCROFT *THE AMAZING WORLD OF THOMAS & FRIENDS *STORYTELLER RINGO STARR, GEORGE CARLIN, ALEC BALDWIN, MICHAEL BRANDON, & MICHAEL ANGELIS *DIRECTED BY DAVID MITTON Opening Previews #Video Treasures Tracking Control #Video Treasures FBI Warnings #Video Treasures logo (1987-1997) #Britt Allcroft Presents logo #Thomas & Friends Season 5 Intro #First few seconds of Thomas and Bertie's Great Race Closing Previews #Last few seconds of Thomas Comes To Breakfast #Visit the Thomas & Friends Website logo #Thomas & Friends Season 5 Outro #A Britt Allcroft Production logo #Video Treasures logo (1987-1997, still version, silent) Video Artwork Front Cover (Video Treasures version) * A picture of a Thomas and Bertie from Thomas and Bertie's Great Race is shown. Back Cover (Video Treasures version) * A picture of a happy Gordon and sad Spencer from Gordon and Spencer is shown. Nameplates After Thomas and Bertie's Great Race *Thomas *James *Gordon *Percy *Toby After Pop Goes the Diesel * Thomas * James * Gordon * Henry * Edward * Percy * Toby * Bertie * Terence After Old Iron * Thomas * James * Gordon * Henry * Edward * Percy * Toby * Bertie * Terence After Thomas and Skarloey's Big Day Out * Thomas * Edward * Molly * Duncan * Stanley * James * Duck After Come Out, Henry! * Thomas * James * Gordon * Percy * Toby After Henry to the Rescue * Thomas * James * Gordon * Percy * Toby After Duck Takes Charge * Thomas * James * Gordon * Henry * Edward * Percy * Toby * Bertie * Terence After James Learns a Lesson * Thomas * James * Gordon * Percy * Toby After Foolish Freight Cars * Thomas * James * Gordon * Percy * Toby After A Proud Day for James * Thomas * James * Gordon * Percy * Toby After Gordon and Spencer *Thomas *Emily *Spencer *Arthur *Murdoch *Annie and Clarabel *Jack and the Pack After Edward's Exploit * Bill and Ben * Donald and Douglas * Duck * Devious Diesel * Daisy * Boco * Harold * Trevor After Percy's Ghostly Trick * Bill and Ben * Donald and Douglas * Duck * Devious Diesel * Daisy * Boco * Harold * Trevor After Toby's Tightrope * Thomas * James * Gordon * Henry * Edward * Percy * Toby * Bertie * Terence After The World's Strongest Engine * James * Thomas * George * Henry * Caroline * Percy * Toby * Bertie * D261 After James in a Mess * Thomas * James * Gordon * Percy * Toby After Rusty to the Rescue * Gordon * Donald and Douglas * Sir Handel * Skarloey * Peter Sam * Percy * Harold * Caroline * Bill and Ben * Trevor * Stepney * Thomas * Edward * Duke After Diesel's Devious Deed * Thomas * James * Gordon * Henry * Edward * Percy * Toby * Bertie * Terence After No Joke for James * Thomas * James * Gordon * Henry * Edward * Percy * Toby * Bertie * Terence After A Close Shave for Duck * Bill and Ben * Donald and Douglas * Duck * Devious Diesel * Daisy * Boco * Harold * Trevor Category:Daniel Pineda